In some non-linear converter applications, emissions from a non-linear converter such as an optical parametric oscillator (OPO), for example, may drift apart or otherwise fail to properly overlap—phenomenon known as spatial walk-off. Efforts may be made to compensate for walk-off, and so make emissions from a non-linear converter better overlap. However, there are a number of non-trivial challenges to achieving walk-off compensation.